


Miss Jackson

by boringusername01



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Annabeth Can't Cook, F/M, Fluff, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, married percabeth, miss jackson, singing!percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringusername01/pseuds/boringusername01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about Percy and Annabeth getting ready in morning with some fluff.</p><p> </p><p>Terrible at summaries. xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Jackson

"Climbing out the backdoor, didn't leave a mark,  
No one knows it's you, Miss Jackson."  
Percy moved away from the iPod dock to put on his black workout shorts  
"You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now,  
You're moving circles, hoping no ones gonna find out.  
But we're so luck, kiss the ring and let 'me now down.  
Looking for the time of your life."  
He put on a blue work out top and trainers.  
"But back away from the water baby, you might drown.  
Party isn't over tonight."  
He danced across the room to put his pjs inside the laundry hamper.  
"MISS JACKSON, MISS JACKSON, ARE-"  
"Yes?"  
"Don't worry, Wise Girl. Just singing a bit..."  
Percy walked into the kitchen and sat down at the counter where Annabeth where she was making breakfast for them  
"Very macho," she took her eyes of the sausages she was finishing up, to raise a blond eyebrow sarcastically, "But that doesn't explain why you were shouting 'MISS JACKSON.'"  
"Oh," Percy went a bit pink, "the song is called Miss Jackson..."  
Annabeth let loose a giggle, "You found a song called Miss Jackson? Who's it by?"  
"Mnnac at fe diso," Percy mumbled.  
"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Annabeth was now suppressing a grin.  
"Panic! At The Disco. That's the name of band."  
Annabeth squealed unnaturally high- well, unnaturally for her anyway- " Do you listen to Panic! At The Disco?"  
"Yeah..." He mumbled grumpily.  
Annabeth surprised him with a light kiss on the lips, "That's nice, Seaweed Brain."  
Percy looked confused (what was new?), "Why do you look so happy?"  
"Because even after we're married, I'm find new things to learn."  
He looked quite satisfied with this.  
"Plus, I'm pretty sure Nico is dying to have another emo fan,"  
Percy groaned. Then sniffed, "What's burning?"  
It was Annabeth's turn to groan, "Ahh, schist. The sausages. Not again!"  
"McDonalds?" Percy asked.  
"McDonalds."  
They grabbed their gym bags and keys and walked out the house locking their house behind them.


End file.
